


Delicious

by maskie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Harry Potter eats bacon.JK Rowling, please don't sue me.Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.
Kudos: 6





	Delicious

Harry ate bacon with rice. It was delicious. He cooked it himself. He ate it with a fork on one side of the plate and a spoon on the other. The fork was on the left, with the spoon being on the right. He liked it! Trying foods from different cultures was nice! This was from Asian culture, namely Filipino culture. Today is a good day.


End file.
